


Ready

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: The Quidditch Pitch: More Than Two, Threesome, Threesome or Moresome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-12
Updated: 2006-08-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 07:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10782021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Hermione is ready





	Ready

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: For [](http://vermultitude.livejournal.com/profile)[**vermultitude**](http://vermultitude.livejournal.com/) who wanted Fleur/Hermione. Happy holidays!  


* * *

“She ees very preety like that.”

Hermione looked up at the door in surprise. Viktor’s hands tightened their grip on her arms as she stared at the pretty blonde watching them. Her lips were swollen from kisses that had moved from a gentle meeting of lips months ago to urgent and desperate.

“Relax,” Viktor whispered against her ear before he nipped at her neck. “She vant vatch. Is okay?”

“What?” she stammered as her cheeks flushed. Fleur’s gaze lowered and Hermione realized that Fleur was looking at Viktor’s large hands and heat rose in her body as she tried to cover her breasts. It had only been a few weeks since she’d even let Viktor see her without her shirt on and less time since she’d shyly unclasped her bra and let him touch her.

“You have preety breasts, Hermione,” Fleur murmured in a soothing voice as she shut the door firmly behind her. “Do not be scared, leetle girl. Your neeples, they are hard, no? Ees she wet, Viktor?”

Hermione gasped as Viktor slid his hand beneath her skirt and rubbed his finger against the crotch of her knickers. She buried her face against his neck and gripped his shoulders as he pressed the cotton against her. Her body was warm and she was flushed for an entirely different reason than embarrassment.

“She vet,” Viktor declared as he kissed Hermione’s jaw. “Ve vill make you good feeling, Herm-own-ninny. Vill you say to us yes?”

“Viktor, he has wanted more from you, yes? But he believes you too uncertain so I am here to help,” Fleur offered as she reached out and ran her fingers along Hermione’s arm.

“This is too much,” Hermione whispered as her body reacted to the feeling of Viktor’s palm on her bare breast and Fleur’s soft fingers on her arm. “I’m not ready—“

Her protests were caught by soft lips. She whimpered as Fleur kissed her. Viktor’s finger pushed aside her knickers and Hermione gasped when she felt his finger against her wetness. It was the first time anyone had touched her down there and she thought she should push Fleur away (because she liked boys, not nice smelling French girls with full lips and gentle hands) and tell him to stop.

It felt good, though, and she couldn’t bring herself to end the kiss to be logical. Instead, she spread her legs open slightly and pushed against his large hand as he cupped her. He groaned and his finger was suddenly thrust inside her. It didn’t hurt, as she’d explored her own body since she was thirteen, but it was different to have Viktor’s finger inside her instead of her own.

“Viktor ees a good man,” Fleur murmured as she placed a kiss against Hermione’s cheek. “He wants only to make you happy. Me? I prefer soft curves of preety girls to sharp edges of boys. Would you like me to teach you, Hermione? You are good student, no?”  
  
“I vant you muchly, Herm-own-ninny,” Viktor rasped against her collarbone. Hermione moaned when he licked her breast at the same time he pressed a second finger inside her. “You tight and so vet. Vat do you vant, Herm-own-ninny? Ve vill teach you, if you vill be ours.”

Fleur was licking her nipple, small swipes of her tongue as she teased, and Hermione felt soft fingers slide along her thigh before one pushed inside her beside Viktor’s. It hurt, a little, having three fingers inside her, but she bit her lip and her body began to adjust. She knew, then, that she had been wrong. She was ready, had probably been ready since Viktor had first kissed her and her knickers had grown damp.

She could feel Viktor’s erection as he rubbed against her leg and wondered if Fleur’s knickers were damp, too. She glanced down at Fleur and saw that her free arm was hanging down and had a pretty good idea her fingers were inside her, mirroring the movement of the fingers inside Hermione.

Viktor raised his head and looked at her, his gaze intense as he pushed his fingers in deeper. “Vill you say to us yes?” he asked softly as he pressed against her leg. “If you not ready, we vill stop this and I vill be happy just to be kissing you. I vill vait for you, Herm-own-ninny.”

“You don’t have to wait any longer, Viktor,” she told him softly as she caressed his strong jaw. She shyly touched Fleur’s pretty face and licked her lips as she gathered her courage. “My answer is yes.”

The End


End file.
